


Know Thy Master

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is taught a very valuable lesson.





	Know Thy Master

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

* * *

A/N : Alcohol & sex toys... blah, blah, blah. Well, you know the drill. LOL OMG, two of us (again, May & Stace - crazy4qaf & my_alexander on LJ) really shouldn`t write together. *fans herself* Um, hope you guys like it though, cause that was out intention. *grins* Timeline is set in ep 115. You know, the Leather Ball. :) And many thanks for all the rave reviews on two previous ones. *winks*

* * *

Kiki, having cleared her schedule, was able to come in and relieve Debbie, so she could go home. The tired redhead had been putting in a lot of hours to pay the numerous bills piling up and she really didn't want to go home, but a phone call to Michael by Kiki changed her mind. So, now, she was sitting back on the sofa watching TV, when Justin entered with Gus in his arms. 

 

"Sunshine!" she stated with a wide smile and got up off the couch to immediately snatch Gus from his arms. 

 

"Where's the little asshole at? Thought he was watching Gus? Let me guess.... Leather Ball." Justin gave her a weak smile 

 

"Yeah and I got stuck at home babysitting, instead of living out my youth, which I should be doing and not him." he responded. 

 

Debbie scratched her chin in thoughtfulness and an idea started to form. 

 

"Well, Sunshine, must be your lucky night, because I can watch Gus." Justin beamed at her the smile, that had earned his nickname and then it disappeared.

 

"He'll be mad at me, if I abandon Gus." That earned him a dark look from the redhead.

 

"I've been changing diapers and burping babies, since before you were born. I think I can handle this." she chastised Justin and he immediately looked sheepish.

 

"Sorry Deb. You're right...so...." Waving one of her hands "Go on...get ready!" 

 

Justin didn't waste any more time, as he scrambled up the stairs. He knew just what he was going to wear; he had bought them at the leather shop, but never had the nerve to wear them before. He was not so sure he had the nerve now. Taking in a deep breath and a few minutes later, he bounded down the stairs. Black leather vest with nothing on underneath and a tight pair of leather pants riding low and hugging his twink form. Of course, the ass cheeks of them were cut out, like the ones Emmett was sporting, but Justin with his bubble butt looked way better. He made sure to keep his back to Debbie, as she was popping gum and watching TV, all the while cooing over Gus. 

 

"See you tomorrow, Sunshine." she stated in a knowing voice. 

 

Seconds later, Justin was in a cab and on his way to Babylon. 

 

Meantime, the Leather ball was in full swing. Shirtless men were grinding to the techno, and sweat was pooling on the tanned skin of all of them. Brian was in heaven. Or at least, that was what he thought. Still, he had the weirdest feeling, that something was missing from this picture. He just couldn't pinpoint it at the moment. Determined to have fun, he stalked to the next victim, trying to shake the thoughts that were plaguing him. He grabbed shirtless wonder #2569 and pulled him in the general direction of the backroom. There was his kingdom. He had all the control, when he was in there. And it seemed, that lately, his life was everything but in control. Starting with Lindsay and Gus, right to the twink that never left. 

Focusing on the faceless man in front of him, he pushed down on the man's shoulder, to get him kneeling. At that moment, all Brian wanted was a quick release. Once warm lips took him in the mouth, all thoughts flew out of his mind. And for the next couple of minutes, he was simply floating on the cloud of ecstasy

At the same time, Justin was so fucking nervous. He had just finally managed to stop wringing his hands long enough to give the door greeter his fake ID, so he could get inside. He felt it as soon, as he entered. The lewd stares, the lust from older men's eyes and there, again, his thoughts were oh shit. Then again, he could play it for all its worth and use his twink figure and his sunshine smile to nail his first beer. Once that was out of the way, he headed up the stairs to get a 'birds eye view' and that's when he ran into Ted and Emmett. 

 

"Hey, guys!" he called out, all chirpy like. Ted nodded a hello and thought for the thousandth and one time that the kid was just too upbeat for his own good. Emmett on the other hand walked over to Justin and hugged him 

 

"Hey, baby!" clapping his hands as he stood back 

 

"Turn around and show your Auntie Em what you're wearing." A hand flew to his mouth as Justin did just that.

 

"Oh, my Lord, sweetie. You are soooo going to turn some heads tonight and I'm not just talking about the ones attached to their necks." replied Emmett all cheekily. 

 

Justin had the good grace to blush and then grin. How could he not, at the stunned expression on his friends faces. 

 

"I'll drink to that." replied Ted in his dry tone of voice, though he too was noticing the perky bubble butt, that was not concealed at all. Well, except for a leather strap running down the middle of his ass. He cleared his throat and glanced back to the crowd.

 

On the other side of Babylon, Brian finally came into yet another strangers` mouth. Still, after all this time, all those unknown men he had only one use for.... He was somehow feeling as empty as the moment he entered Babylon. So, he pushed of the wall, and left the man behind, just like he did always. After all, he served his purpose and that was how the cookie crumbled. Pushing through the crowd on the dance floor, he fought his way to the bar, suddenly jonesing for a drink. While the liquid flowed down his throat, burning everything on its way, his eyes scanned the crowd. Somehow, nothing really pulled his attention. Nothing gave him that buzz he was waiting for. Suddenly, his gaze fell on the blond guy wearing assless leather pants. And look at that. He was actually talking to Emmett. All of a sudden, feeling energized once more, he put the glass on the bar, and with renewed determination, strutted over to the couple, that was heavily into discussion and laughing about something. Without thinking, although he could feel Emmett's eyes on his every move, stopped behind the blond, and in the half-darkness of Babylon, tapped the man on the shoulder. Slowly, like in a slow motion, he was suddenly blinded by the biggest smile in the state of Pennsylvania. The one smile he didn't expect to see tonight. 

 

Emmett was just about to ask Justin, if he wanted to dance, when he saw the dark haired form of Brian stalking their way. At first, it didn't look like he realized that it was Justin, but that was all about to change. The blonde haired twink was sharing a very animated conversation with Emmett and from time to time, studying the crowd. Oh yeah, he's seen alot of hot guys tonight, but his mind was only on one. Brian Kinney. The sex god of Pittsburgh, as well as God's gift to every gay man out there. He lifted the beer to his lips and took a long guzzle from it. 

 

"You're really catching the looks tonight, baby." whispered Em into his ear, which only made the teen smile brighter. 

 

The thing about Justin is, he didn't realize how gorgeous he looked in all black leather with his alabaster skin shining underneath. Or the fact that his tousled blond hair was so silky looking beneath the lights, that men itched to run their fingers through it. Or just how enticing those leather pants were, because they hung low on his hips, exposing the flesh covering said hip bones. His body was already starting to move to the fast beat tempo playing. He was hoping Em would want to dance, when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He glanced back with the biggest smile on his face and there HE was and a lump formed in the back of his throat, the sudden shyness he felt only enhancing his natural beauty. 

 

"Um...hi!" he breathed out. 

 

"Doesn't our Sunshine look simply gorgeous tonight, Brian?" the nelliest bottom in Pittsburgh asked the stud behind them with a knowing smile. 

 

Brian stood there, speechless. He was looking at the sunshine smile, swallowing hard the pool ball, that seemed to be lodged in his throat at the moment. With obvious discomfort, he adjusted the leather pants, that were now annoyingly stretched across his crotch. Trying to disregard weird fluttering in his stomach, he turned toward Emmett, determined like hell to get some desperately needed answers. What the fuck was Justin Taylor doing here? 

 

Justin felt the change in the air, the moment Brian saw that he came. He wasn't really sure what to do, as he glanced between the steely gaze of his lover, and Emmett. Waiting anxiously to see what was going to happen. 

 

"Emmett Honeycutt, what the hell is this? Why did you bring him here?" 

 

Justin felt the burn deep in his heart. Suddenly, he felt as if this was the worst decision he ever made. He couldn't control the tears, that were about to taint his pale skin. Trying to avoid the confrontation, he turned around and acted as if he saw someone familiar. Next thing he knew, he was on his way toward a virtual stranger, his heart breaking. Emmett rose to his full height determined not to be intimidated by Brian. 

 

"For your information, I didn't bring him. He came here himself and was looking for you." replied Em, as he looked over at an obviously heart broken Justin, who was already finding solace in another mans' arms. 

 

"You know, he is crazy over you, though Lord knows why with the way you treat him. One day, Brian Kinney, someone is going to come along and snatch that little blond haired twink away and then what are you going to do?" snapped an irate Emmett, as he grabbed a shocked Ted. 

 

"Let's dance." And with that they left behind a confused and angry Brian, whose hazel eyes had fell upon one twink with a muscle bound male, dancing beneath the lights. 

 

And it was made even more obvious by the lust in the guy's eyes what he was expecting from Justin, who seemed completely oblivious to those intentions and everything else around him. Simply because he felt like such a fucking fool, but he would deal with this in Justin Taylor style. He will simply do his damndest to rise above the confrontation, if he could by pretending to have a good time. With that thought, lips curved into a smile, despite it never reaching those blue hues and arms lifted to wrap around the man's neck 

 

"What's your name?" he purred in what he hoped was a sultry voice. 

 

"Brad" came the lust toned reply. This little blonde was a hot number and he was wanting to dial it. 

 

Not knowing why exactly, but Brian itched like hell to walk over to the couple grounding their hips into each other and do some damage. And perhaps, if it's at all possible, to rearrange that fool's face. Almost unable to control the movements of his own body, he was soon on his way towards the two of them. It seemed like they had absolutely no idea, that Brian was a volcano, just waiting to erupt. But, Emmett saw it the moment it started. So, he excused himself from Ted and went after Brian, hopping to stop the apocalypse, that was about to descend on the general Babylon population. 

 

Hurrying behind the man, he actually got to him just a few steps away from the still obliviously dancing couple in the middle of the floor. And tried his very best to pull the enraged man away in the opposite direction. But, that job was not as easy as it looked from across the room. The prey was fighting back this time, trying to shake him off. God, he knew Brian Kinney was difficult, but this was really ridiculous. Still, Emmett couldn`t help but grin at the hapless Brian, as the man tried desperately to pull away and resume what he was planning.

 

"Brian!" Emmett squawked at the man "What are you doing?!" 

 

All he received was a blank angry stare and with a quick yank, he was free from Emmett's clutches, who could do nothing but stand back and watch. 

 

"Oh, my God... " he muttered in true drama queen style. 

 

Justin and Brad were clueless about what was going on around them. Justin gave himself over to the music and the arms clutching his hips, though he wished it was Brian holding him. 

 

"Let's go back to the backroom." hissed a breathless Brad, whose cock was throbbing with a fiery intensity. 

 

"When the song is over." replied Justin who really didn't want to go with Brad, he was just looking for a little solace from the pain. 

 

"Fuck off." growled Brian, who pried the two apart and gave Brad an intense glare, that had the man backing away, rather then staking claim. 

 

A surprised Justin looked up at Brian as he took Brad's place and grabbed Justin's hips to yank him hard against his firm body. 

 

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" growled Brian, placing emphasis on each word. 

 

"Dancing." came back the quiet response 

 

"And having a good time." Justin's words were a little harder now, as he moved to step back from Brian, who refused to release him. 

 

"You're asking for trouble dressed like this, Justin." 

 

An incredulous gaze of blue glared up at Brian 

 

"I'm dressed like everyone else here." he declared hotly. 

 

"And you know, Brian, you _are_ right. But, **you** are the trouble!" 

 

Justin looked deep into hazel eye, hoping to bring the man that stood before him as much pain, as he got a few minutes before. They watched each other with a bated breath. Annoyed at the older man, Justin tried to push Brian away and leave him there to fume like a six year old he really seemed to be. But, a moment later, Justin felt when things changed. Suddenly, Brian's irises enlarged, and seconds later, Justin was pulled into a breathtaking kiss. Hot tongue of his older, sometimes lover, was frustratedly pushed deep inside his mouth and it fought with his for dominance. Soon, he was trying to push Brian's entire body away. Damn. He wasn't a toy for Brian to play with. He was a man! And he will be treated like one. Finally, he managed to push him off and starred angrily back at the surprised man. 

 

"Fuck you, Brian! Fuck. You." yelled Justin at Brian, trying to out yell the music, and poking the man in the chest to enunciate every damn word he spoke. 

 

"I'm not a fucking yo-yo! I won't let you treat me like that. So, go find yourself some other fool to fuck around with his mind, because, I'm through with your games!" 

 

With those final words, he turned around and left the bewildered man behind.

 

As he stood there, his feet glued to the floor, Brian's hands opened and closed several times, forming tight fists and then finally relaxing. He needed a drink. He needed to punch something. He needed to fuck. Yet, he did none of those things, as he watched the blond twink storm off. Several people around them gawked at the drama unfolding before them, but a cold look from hazel eyes had them resuming their business before this all had taken place. 

 

Emmett was standing a ways back and clapping his hands together quietly. 

 

"You go baby!" he exclaimed to Justin, as he brushed by, but the blond didn't hear it. He was so intent on leaving, that he never noticed the panther like predator sneaking up behind him and grabbing him by the waist. 

 

"Why Justin, thought you were man enough for this game." hissed out Brian into his ear. 

 

"Go home and cry to your mommy." the words spoken in a hushed whisper. 

 

Justin tensed inside those arms and he would have said more, but he felt Brian's arousal pushing up against his bare ass cheeks through the leather pants. Straight through the leather pants, that Brian was wearing and despite himself, he moaned in need. 

 

"Fuck you." he hissed and tried to muster all his will behind it, but it came out more like a breathless whisper. 

 

"Sometimes naughty little twinks need to learn their place." _'Oh god. I want him so fucking bad despite knowing what I know about him. No repeats. No love. Just fucking. Yet, he did repeat me. More then once.'_ That thought alone brought a slow smile to a curving full lips. 

 

"And are you going to teach me Brian?" 

 

Hearing that, Brian was so damn close to pushing the blond over to the first free corner, and fuck his little twinkie brains out. He had a LOT of moments like this one in the last couple of months. But refused to acknowledge what was the probable cause of it. Or better said, who was. Instead, he pulled the blond in his arms just a little bit closer and nipped on the shell of his ear. At the same time, his hands sneaked beneath the boy's leather vest, finding the way to his sensitive nipples. Justin was scorching all his senses at the same time. Justin pushed his round ass back into Brian's cock, while the boy's moans were driving him fucking crazy, making his balls ache with need to be buried in Justin's sweet ass. At one moment, images of spontaneous combustion, volcanos errupting, trains colliding with each other flashed through his mind, pushing him even further onto the highway of no return. Because, if he wasn't buried inside this boy's ass very, very soon, he swore to himself, that he wouldn't be lawfully responsible for his behavior.

 

"Bri-an..." 

 

Oh yeah, by now, Justin was practically whining the others name, which only made the older male smirk. Time to teach the blonde twink a lesson. 

 

Just as quickly as he had pressed up behind Justin, he had stepped back. Taking in the delicious sight of the naked bubble butt ,as well as the blush tainting pale flesh. Some may wonder how far that blush would go, but Brian already knew. 

 

"I'm going to teach you a lot of things, Justin.", his voice a seductive purr winding its way around Justin and then going straight to his cock, which was already achingly hard. 

 

A finger was lifted and touched to Justin's lips, indicating silence. Fingers intertwined and Justin was lead into the backroom. For one purpose only; Brian was going to fuck his brains out and he had a feeling this was going to be one of those memorable fucks, But then again, when he's with Brian, they always are. Yet, he sensed a change in the air which was circulating off of Brian. His whole demeanor crackled with electricity and Justin could feel it. Damn could he feel it, pre-cum leaked from the top of his dick, the moisture making his pants uncomfortable. But, there was no way that he was about to complain. 

 

Further into the backroom, until they or rather Brian found a corner not yet claimed, he released his grip on Justin's hand and turned to face him. 'Shit.' Justin thought, blue hues drowning in that lustful sea of green. Words were not spoken, but then Brian never needed to say anything and Justin was getting the silent point. _You're mine._

 

Swallowing past the nervous lump in his throat, he tentatively reached out to Brian but his hand was slapped away. So, he stepped closer, until nothing could get between their two heated forms, except maybe a whisper of air. Again, he reached to touch Brian and for the second time, his hand was batted away. A look of confusion formed on his features, yet that feeling was giving no vocal freedom, for, in a rush of movement, his lips were being bruised by the dominating kiss now bestowed upon his lips. 'Oh fuck....' Justin could do nothing but give himself over to this force of nature known as Brian Kinney. Strong hands gripped bare ass cheeks and he was half lifted off the ground and jerked against Brian. 

 

Justin's arms wrapped around his lovers neck, his body arching closer, wanting...needing more...and Brian was the man to do it. The next he knew, he was turned around and pushed roughly against the wall, face almost squished against the hardness. He tried his best to push off it, just so he could get a breath here and there. But, the man holding him unbelievably close was like an animal. He saw Brian out of control a few times before, but this was almost bordering on frightening. And at the same time, he was so hard and getting even harder with every passing moment, that he thought he would faint any second now. He could feel Brian's hands caressing the smooth skin of his ass cheeks. And it was one of the gentlest caresses he ever felt on his body. That alone could make him come in a blink of an eye. 

 

Suddenly, Brian's hands pushed the pants down over his hips. Cold breeze played tricks on his senses. All he heard for few moments was like a white noise. As if he didn't even breathe. Then he felt Brian's cock at his entrance. With a sigh, he pushed back into him. When he heard Brian moaning, he knew he had him where he wanted him. This time, he would be the one holding the rains. Just then, Brian pushed deep inside of him in a single stroke, and his mind got lost in the pleasure that followed. When Brian thrusted with more and more force with every new stroke inside his warm channel. Through it all, he cold feel Brian whispering something into his back, but he was unable to decipher it. Still, somewhere in his mind, Justin was now more than ever sure what those sweet nothings really meant. 

 

Those sweet caresses were soon replaced by the rough grip on his hips and whimpering noises of pleasure parted his lips. 

 

"Oh god... Bri..." he moaned. A name becoming a breathless chant. Without mercy, the sweetness left him and he pounded into that tight ass of Justin. 

 

Trying to will away the warmth fluttering inside his heart. That was not him. He was cold. Brutal. A predator. Never warm, never gentle and certainly not the fucking prey. A low growl emitted from his lips, hands jerking Justin back, as he drove himself forward and going deeper and deeper with each stroke. Hitting Justin's' prostate on every entry and turning the blonde in front of him into a heated writhing mess of lust and hormones. Deeply he inhaled the smell of their sexual encounter. Getting closer and closer to his release. Justin felt like he may very well explode from sensory over load. His skin tainted red from the heat ripping through his body and tearing him apart. 

 

By this time, several onlookers were indeed watching the scene unfolding before them and they didn't know what to label it as. Though the tall muscular nelly queen known as Emmett Honeycutt, who had slipped back here for a few minutes to make sure everything was ok, knew exactly what this was. **Possession. Ownership. Claiming. _Love._** Even if a one Brian Kinney would never admit to the latter or probably any of those things, a knowing smile curved Em's lips, as he turned and left the show behind. Unable to get the image of those two together out of his mind. Dramatically fanning himself once he had found Ted. 

 

"I need a cold shower." he muttered to a confused Ted. 

 

But back in the backroom, there was nothing to cool off the two heated males going at it for all they were worth. Justin grappled at the wall in front of him, his dick pulsating with the raw need to release and he felt like one of those fucking cartoon characters that had been hit on the head, stars indeed dancing before his eyes. When he did come, it was powerful and with great force, wiping him completely out, yet hands digging into his hips held him upright, the form of Brian towering behind him with almost a pained look on his exquisite features. Justin's hole contracted around his dick, pulling at his release until finally Brian too joined the ranks of stars dancing before his eyes and he slumped forward. No doubt his fingerprints would be embedded into Justin's' pale flesh. Moments later, he pulled out of Justin, rolling the condom off and tying it. He tossed it into a nearby wastebasket and looked down at the convulsing form before him. He knew that this was far more then Justin had ever experienced and with a tenderness that was rarely ever seen, he pulled the blond's pants up, turning him around to zip and button them, before doing the same with his. 

 

Justin's head lolled back against the wall, as he gazed up at Brian in a state of awe, causing the older male to smirk with his patented tongue in cheek expression. A hand drifted up to curve around the back of Justin's neck and pull him against a strong chest. 

 

"Lesson one, Sunshine: Know who the master is." Brian whispered into Justin's ear.


End file.
